Funds are requested to support travel of participants to the "Metals in Biology" Gordon Research Conference to be held January 25-20, 1988, in Santa Barbara, California. This multidisciplinary conference is thought by many to be the premier small meeting covering the fields of metallobiochemistry and bioinorganic chemistry. It has been held biennially in California since 1976; two previous conferences, the founding meeting of 1969 and that of 1973, were convened in New Hampshire. These meetings have been a forum for the presentation and discussion of the forefront research covering all aspects of the roles of metal ions in biology, biochemistry, and medicine. The popularity of this meeting led to such heavy oversubscription, with large numbers of qualified scientists denied acceptance, that the scheduling was switched back to an annual calendar effective January 1987. The topics to be emphasized at the coming meeting include (1) nitrogenase and hydrogenases; (2) metalloproteins modified by site-directed mutagenesis; (3) metals in medicine; (4) protein dynamics. The format of this conference includes 23 formal presentations by invited speakers, selected short talks on very recent results of significance, and three general poster sessions. Extensive discussion periods are planned for each of the components.